Deja Vu
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Has this happened before? I wonder...:D
1. The First Grade

"Okay Kurt, you ready for your first big day of kindergarten?" his mother smiled tearfully. Kurt looked up at his mom with wide eyes, "Mommy, don't cry, I'll stay home if you want me to." She wiped away some tears and looked at Kurt proudly, "No, I want you to go to school! I'm just so happy my little Kurt's going to be a big boy." Kurt looked at her nervously, "Do you think the other kids will like me?" he asked quietly. Kurt's mom smiled and picked up her son, hugging him, "Everyone will love you baby. You're the greatest little boy in the world." She put him down gently and kissed his for head sweetly, "Now show me a smile." Kurt grinned widely up at her. She smiled back, "Beautiful," she sighed, "Well, I have to go to work now sweetheart. I'll see you later." Kurt waved at she left, "Bye, Mommy!"

He heard a snort behind him and turned around to find a boy a little bigger than him and with a mowhawk laughing. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked with a smile. "You call your mom 'Mommy'?" the boy snickered, "I call my mom by her first name." Kurt looked at him curiously, "Oh…what's your name?" The boy straightened up, "I'm Puck." Kurt giggled, "That's a funny name." Puck looked at him a little angrily, "Well my real name is Noah but it sounds wimpy. What's yours?" "Kurt," he answered proudly. "You look like a girl," Puck laughed, "And you sound like one too." Kurt frowned, "Hey!" Puck began to tease him and Kurt ran to the play structure in the middle of the classroom, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the ground, crying quietly.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt heard and he peeked out the window of the mini house, watching Puck fall to the ground. "Ow!" Puck yelled, "Fine!" Kurt heard a knock at the play structure's door and looked at it nervously, "Come in." A tall boy with darkish hair opened the door and walked in, sitting next to Kurt, "Hi!" Kurt looked at him curiously, "Hi." The boy grinned, "I'm Finn." Kurt felt a small fluttering in his chest when Finn smiled and looked at him happily, "I'm Kurt." Finn threw his arm around Kurt, "Noah's a really big bully. Don't worry about him. I got your back!" Kurt grinned and wiped away his tears, "Thank you Finn," he said quietly.

The two got out of the playhouse and Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck, who glared at him and Finn. "Hey!" Finn said suddenly, "Do you wanna be best friends?" Kurt smiled, "Yeah! Do we have to handshake or something?" Finn shrugged, "I dunno…we hug a lot in our family." "We do too," Kurt said. "Okay!" Finn grinned and tackled Kurt to the ground, "Hi best friend!" Kurt laughed and hugged back, "Ow! Hi…you're really tall." Finn stood up, "Well… my mommy thinks I'm going to be kinda short when I get older because I'm tall now, but I hope I'm 12 feet tall!" Kurt giggled.

The boys played side by side the rest of the day and waited patiently for their moms to come get them at the end of the day. "I like you Kurt!" Finn grinned at him. "I like you too," Kurt smiled. They sat in silence for a while, watching the other kids scream and run around. "Hey you wanna play a game?" Finn asked. "Sure," said Kurt, "What is it?" "It's a game where you do the same thing as the other person," Finn explained. "Oh, okay," Kurt smiled. Finn moved his hand quickly and Kurt tried to follow what he was doing, "This is harrrdd…" he giggled.

They played for a while and Kurt was getting used to the game. Finn kicked his leg out and Kurt would be right there doing it with him. Finn pursed his lips and Kurt did the same, stumbling back a little in surprise as the taller boy bumped his lips against Kurt's. "What was that?" he asked Finn, worried. "Sorry…I tripped," Finn said quietly. "It's okay," Kurt mumbled and blushed He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, "MOMMY!" He grinned and hugged her tightly, "I missed you so so so much." She put him down and he motioned to Finn, "This is Finn. He's my bestest friend." Kurt's mom smiled widely, "Well it's very nice to meet you Finn!" The taller boy smiled and his eyes widened, "MOMMY!" he had the same reaction as Kurt and jumped into his mother's arms. He introduced Kurt and after the mothers worked out play dates it was time to leave. "Bye Kurt," Finn smiled, "You're awesome. I wish we were brothers so we could play all the time." Kurt grinned, "Me too. Maybe we can be brothers when we grow up!" "Yeah!" Finn smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Finn high fived him and the two left happily.


	2. Playdate at Finn's

Carole opened the door to find Kurt and his mom standing on the porch. "Well hello you two!" she smiled. "Finn!" she called, "Your friend is here!" Finn ran down the stairs and saw Kurt, "_Best _friend," he corrected Carole. The moms laughed and Finn grabbed Kurt's hand, "C'mon I'll show you my room! I have lots of toys!" Kurt looked at Finn shyly, "Okay!" Finn dragged him upstairs while the mothers went to the kitchen to have some coffee.

"Wow," Kurt said in awe as he stopped in the doorway, "This is so cool." He stared at the cowboys on the walls and down at all the toys scattered on the floor. Finn pulled him inside over to some action figures, "Like 'em?" Kurt shrugged, "I guess." Finn pouted a little and took Kurt over to some toy trucks, "How about these?" "They're nice," Kurt said quietly. "Well do you wanna play with them?" Finn asked. "Well…" Kurt started. "Hey!" I got something!" Finn grinned and took Kurt to the corner, uncovering an Easybake Oven. Kurt's eyes widened, "Woooow!"

Finn grinned, "It's really fun. You wanna make a cake?" Kurt nodded and Finn helped him measure out the ingredients and put it in to bake. "I bake with my mommy all the time," Kurt said. "Me too," Finn smiled. Kurt stood up, "Um…where's your bathroom?" Finn pointed a couple doors down and Kurt hurried to go to the bathroom. When he came back Finn was already eating the cake they had made, and his face was covered in chocolate. "Hey!" Kurt giggled. "Don't worry; I saved you a little bit!" Finn grinned, "It's really good!" Kurt took the small amount out of the oven and ate it carefully, "Mmmm!" Finn laughed, "Yeah!"

Kurt looked at the taller boy, "We need to clean you up! Mommy always says no one likes a dirty boy." Finn followed him into the bathroom and turned on the water. Kurt grabbed a washcloth and tried to give it to Finn. "Could you clean it off?" he asked. "I can't see in the mirror." Kurt smiled, "Sure!" He held Finn's chin steady as he cleaned off the chocolate. "Messy, messy," he muttered to himself. Finn laughed, "You're cute." Kurt blushed, "Oh uh...thank you. You are too."

After the two cleaned up they headed back to Finn's room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm bored," Finn whined. "Me too," Kurt said quietly, "What do you wanna do?" Finn thought for a moment, "I dunno…" he played with the hem of his shirt, "Hey, I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" Kurt looked at him confused, "What?" Finn giggled, "Yaknow…" he pointed down. Kurt looked at him surprised, "Why?"

Finn shrugged, "Something to do I guess…we don't have to." Kurt looked at him, "Okay, but at the same time." Finn agreed and the two stood up, "Okay on the count of three," said Finn, "1…2…3!" They pulled their pants down and quickly pulled them back up. "Uh…" Kurt said as he sat down on Finn's bed again, "Yours is big…" "So is yours!" Finn grinned, "So what else do you wanna do?" Kurt looked around the room and yawned, "I don't know…" he curled up and rested his head on Finn's pillow, "I'm sleepy." "Yeah," said Finn, lying next to him.

The next think Kurt knew he was being slapped in the face- not hard, but enough to wake him up and notice that Finn was having a really active dream and kept hitting Kurt. He sat up sleepily and saw the two mothers in the doorway, "That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen," they were whispering." Kurt rubbed his eyes, "Is it morning?" His mom laughed and picked him up, "No sweetie, it's still the afternoon. We have to go now though, okay?" Kurt nodded and tried to wake Finn up. "No, no Kurt you'll see him tomorrow alright? He's taking a nap now." Kurt frowned and let his mom carry him out to the car, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next day:

"Kurt!" Finn ran across the classroom and hugged his best friend, "You left without saying bye yesterday!" Kurt looked down, "You were sleeping." Finn grinned, "Oh yeah! I had a dream about us! Come on!" Finn took Kurt to the playhouse in the middle of the room and sat down, "We were fighting some evil pandas and we made some cake in the Easybake Oven and then you threw the oven at the pandas and we got away. It was cool." Kurt laughed, "I really like you Finn." The boy grinned, "I really like you too. You're awesome, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and gave Finn a small smile. The taller boy leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against Kurt's. He pulled back and stared straight forward, blushing deeper than Kurt. The smaller boy smiled and looked at Finn a little confused, "So um…friends?" Finn looked at Kurt's hand and pulled him into a hug, "Friends."


	3. Real Brothers

"Okay Kurt, you ready for your first day of sharing a room?" Burt asked him, laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled. Finn and Carole were moving in today and apparently they were bringing _everything _from their old house. Burt patted his son on the shoulder, "But seriously, I'm proud of the way you're handling this. I could've sworn this would be a big fight." Kurt smiled and looked at Burt a little nervously, "Do you think he's gonna like me? I mean… I don't want to get on his nerves," Burt smiled, "Of course he will! You're the greatest kid ever!" Kurt laughed, "Well you're supposed to say that…you're my dad…" Burt laughed, "Okay kiddo well I'll see you after school." "Bye Dad!" Kurt waved as he left.

Kurt stood by his locker checking his reflection in the mirror. _Flawless _he smiled to himself. A snort came from behind him and he turned to see Puck laughing at him. "What," Kurt said flatly. "What are you wearing?" Puck managed to breathe out, "Kurt, seriously, this is a first. I knew you liked wearing tight clothes and skirts and everything, but bondage?" he laughed harder and backed Kurt against the lockers. "H-Hey!," Kurt stuttered. Puck began to tease him, "Who knew perfect little Hummel was so kinky, huh?" Kurt pushed him away and ran into the empty bathroom, locking himself in a stall and crying quietly.

"What the hell man?" he heard from outside and a loud thud against the door echoed throughout the bathroom. "Screw you Hudson," he heard Puck mutter. The door to the bathroom swung open and someone pounded on the stall Kurt was in. "G-go away…" he sobbed. "Kurt c'mon it's me," Finn said quietly through the crack in the door. "Leave me alone!" Kurt said quietly. Finn tapped on the door lightly, "I promise I'll let you take me shopping…" Kurt burst out of the stall and hugged Finn tightly, pressing him against the bathroom wall. Finn held him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember the first day we met? I told you I've always got your back okay? I told you at the wedding, too. And I'm telling you now. No one is gonna mess with you like that and get away with it." Kurt wiped away a few tears and looked up at Finn, "Thank you."

Once the two left the bathroom, Kurt sneered at Puck who was watching them from the other end of the hallway. "Okay I have to go to math," Finn turned to Kurt, "You sure you're okay?" Kurt nodded, "Yeah." He stuck out his hand, "Thanks for helping me." Finn looked at the boy's hand as though it were offensive, "Really Kurt?" The smaller boy lowered his hand quickly, "W-What?" Finn shook his head and grinned, picking his stepbrother up into a huge bear hug and spinning him around. "I'll catch you after school," he called and started to run to class. "Well yeah," Kurt laughed, "You're going to be invading in my sanctuary." Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt and the two went their separate ways.

"Ahhhhhh!" Finn yelled as he ran down the steps of McKinley and jumped on Kurt's back. Luckily, the two fell on the grass and not concrete, which was the painful alternative. Kurt sat up and looked at Finn, "Should I even ask…?" he laughed. "I'm just excited to be moving in bro!" Finn grinned. The two waited for Burt and Carole for half an hour, "Remind me again why we can't just drive home?" Kurt complained. "Burt and Mom want us to go into the house as a family. It's symbolic or something."

He groaned, "Why is it so hot outside?" Finn took off his shirt and rested on the grass. Kurt stared at him like he was crazy, "It's 20 degrees!" Finn sat up, "So? I'm burning up." Kurt looked at him worried, "Are you sick?" Finn shrugged, "Does my forehead feel warm?" Kurt walked over and kneeled next to Finn, checking his temperature, "No…seems pretty normal." Finn grabbed Kurt as he started to pull away, "Here…feel your forehead against mine- your hands are probably really warm." Kurt leaned down and gently put his forehead against Finn's. The taller boy stared at him, "What do you think?" Kurt shivered, "Seems, uh, normal to m..." Finn cut him off and kissed him quickly. Kurt gasped in surprised and Finn took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his stepbrother's mouth. Kurt moaned quietly and pulled back, shocked, "What was that!" Finn grinned up at him lazily, I uh… I tripped." Kurt threw Finn's shirt at him and he put it on just as Burt and Carole pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go home!" Burt called happily.

"Put me down!" Carole laughed as Burt picked her up and carried her over the threshold of the now Hudson/Hummel household. Finn laughed and picked up Kurt, carrying him the same way. "Put me down," there was more of a warning tone in the boy's voice and as soon as they were inside, Finn set him down quickly. "Let's go check out our room, brothaaa!" Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him downstairs. Carole grinned, "They're going to get along so well."

Kurt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around in horror. The floor was covered in boxes and there were posters on the walls, "There's junk everywhere!" Kurt said. He turned to the other boy, "Finn!" His stepbrother looked at him sheepishly, "Well…look over here!" he brought Kurt over to some football game stats. "Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn huffed and pulled Kurt over to his prized comic book collection, "That's-That's really nice!" Kurt said convincingly. Finn sighed but his face lit up quickly. He took Kurt to a box in the corner of his room and pulled out the Easybake Oven. Kurt looked at him happily, "You kept it," he whispered.


	4. Giving In

Finn grinned up at him, "You wanna make a cake with me?" Kurt nodded and Finn helped him measure the ingredients and put it in the oven. "I used to bake with my mom all the time," Kurt said quietly. Finn hugged him, "I did too." Kurt got up, wiping his eyes a little, "I'll be right back...have to go to the bathroom." Kurt came back to the room to find Finn eating the cake, his face covered in chocolate, "Hey!" Finn looked at Kurt surprised and then looked at the little pan, "I uh…I ate it all." Kurt laughed, "It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up." He took Finn's hand exactly the way he had that afternoon many years ago. He looked at Finn and said quietly, "Mommy always says no one likes a dirty boy." Finn grinned, "I don't know about that." Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked him playfully.

Kurt grabbed a washcloth and gave it to Finn. The taller boy dropped to his knees and ducked, "Could you clean it off?" He gave Kurt a puppy dog look, "I can't see the mirror." Kurt smiled and bent down, "Messy, messy," he whispered as he wiped some chocolate from Finn's cheek, "I can't believe you never learned to actually get the food _in _your mouth," he giggled. Finn frowned as Kurt suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?" Kurt leaned in a little, "Nothing," he whispered, "Just helping you clean off the chocolate." Kurt slowly licked the side of Finn's mouth, "Mmmmm," he moaned quietly. Finn's eyes fluttered closed as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and continued 'cleaning' off the chocolate. He caught Kurt's lips and kissed him deeply, "God you're so cute," Finn whispered. Kurt smiled, "You are too."

Once Finn was cleaned up, the two went back down to their room. Kurt locked the door and turned on a nighttime playlist on his iPod. "Of course…you know what happens next," he whispered, trailing a finger down Finn's chest. The taller boy shivered and grinned, "Show me yours…" he picked up Kurt and laid him gently on the bed, kissing him, "and I'll show you mine." Finn took off both of their shirts and kissed down Kurt's chest. "I obviously didn't know to do any of this stuff," Finn pointed to his growing erection, "but Kurt- I knew from the day I met you that I wanted you." Kurt grinned, "I did too Finn…we've wasted so much time…" Finn smiled and helped Kurt out of his pants, having already taken off his own, "At least now we're making up for lost time."

Kurt gently pushed Finn off of him and stood up. The taller boy followed and grinned mischievously, "Okay, on the count of three- 1…2…3!" The two boys tore off their underwear and Finn tackled Kurt on his bed, grinding into him with as much force as he could manage. "W-Wait…" Kurt stuttered. Finn stopped and sloppily kissed down Kurt's neck, "What's wrong baby?" Kurt blushed, "I didn't get a good look." Finn smirked and get off of Kurt, standing proudly in front of him, "Touch it if you want!" he said excitedly.

Kurt giggled and reached out to grasp Finn's member and the taller boy melted back onto the bed. "K-Kurt," he moaned and grasped both of their cocks, rubbing them together. "Finn," Kurt breathed as he kissed the boy passionately. Finn growled and moved his hand faster, determined to get Kurt to come. The smaller boy let out a high pitched gasp of please as he came and Finn bent his head down quickly to suck him until he came down. Finn was surprised that he actually held on this long when a small hand tore his own off his cock and it was replaced with a pair of red lips. Kurt sucked hungrily and deep throated Finn, moaning loudly. Finn came without warning and Kurt swallowed quickly.

Kurt breathed shakily and scooted up, collapsing next to Finn, "Yours is big," he whispered breathlessly. "So is yours!" Finn panted and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you Finn," Kurt yawned, "I'm sleepy," he kissed Finn tiredly. The taller boy yawned too and pulled Kurt closer, "Me too, Kurt. I love you too."

Kurt woke, expecting to be hit in the face, but instead felt a hand caressing his stomach. He groaned quietly and opened his eyes to find Finn sucking him once again. He put his hand over Finn's and bucked his hips, "G-Good m-morning…" Finn popped off of Kurt and licked him teasingly, "It's not morning. It's only 2 a.m. You were moving around in your sleep and I saw that you were hard. Since you're already naked…" Finn grinned, "I thought I'd help you out," he continued on Kurt. "H-how th-th-thoughtful…" Kurt stuttered.

Kurt came quickly and ssighed as Finn wrapped his hands around his waist. "Finn I want you," he whispered, "Inside me. Right now." Finn stared at him, "You…you're sure?" Kurt took a condom and lube out of his dresser and rolled the condom on Finn, sliding the lube on him and positioning himself, "Do you think I'm sure?" he whispered, "Do it." Finn stuttered, "I-I should stretch you f-first." Kurt grabbed Finn's hips and forced him to push into Kurt. He cried out in pain, "M-More," he begged. Finn slowly pushed in and pulled out, slamming back in again. He watched Kurt worriedly, "Are you okay!" Kurt's tear streaked face stared up at him, "Harder," he managed. Finn bent down and kissed the boy, "I-I don't want to hurt you," Finn started to cry. Kurt clawed at his back, "Please Finn…please…"

Finn nodded and moved faster, watching Kurt, scared. He leaned down to kiss the boy and refused to stop as he thrust and stroked his member. Kurt cried out loudly and Finn paused, "I can't do this. Oh god, Kurt I'm so sorry. I can't hurt you!" Kurt grabbed Finn's hips and refused to let him move, "Finn," he seethed through his teeth, "You just hit my prostate, it feels fucking good, and I am about to come any minute. Fuck. Me. Hard." Finn couldn't believe that innocent little Kurt was talking like this and that it was turning him on so much. "Yes sir," he breathed, pounding into Kurt as fast as he could. He grinned as the boy's face scrunched up in pleasure. "Come for me Kurt," he hissed, stroking faster. The smaller boy moaned, "Finnnnn," and he came quickly. Finn jerked his hips, "Kurt," he choked out, coming hard.

They fell next to each other, "So good…" Kurt panted. Finn kissed him and wrapped him in his arms, "I'm so sorry, so sorry," he cried into the boy's shoulder. Kurt gently rubbed Finn's back, "Sh-sh-sh baby," he whispered, "It's okay Finn. I wanted it and you were perfect." Finn nuzzled his neck, "Are you sure?" Kurt grinned, "Yes. I love you." Finn looked at him worried and hugged him tightly, "I love you more." Kurt fell asleep soon after but Finn watched to make sure he was okay the rest of the night.

Kurt woke up to Finn kissing him softly. "I made you breakfast," he whispered. Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily and grinned, "You cooked?" Finn giggled, "Well, I poured some milk into some cereal." Kurt smiled, "You're so cute." He winced when he sat up and Finn looked at him worried, "I'm _so so _sorry." Kurt looked up at him, "Don't be. I'm serious. You're just going to have to carry me everywhere," he laughed. Finn looked at him a little relieved, "I'll do anything for you baby." Kurt kissed his cheek, "I had a dream about us last night." Finn grinned, "Really?" Kurt nodded, "We were fighting some evil pandas and we made some cake in the Easybake Oven and then you threw the oven at the pandas and we got away. It was really cool." Finn shook his head and laughed as Kurt spoke, "You're perfect."

The tall boy suddenly looked at Kurt shyly and put on his most clueless face. Kurt watched him lovingly and rubbed his back. Finn quickly brushed his lips against Kurt's and pulled back, blushing and staring straight forward. Kurt smiled and he nestled into Finn, "I love you." Finn smiled and kissed him passionately, "I love you so much."


End file.
